Question: Convert the following equation from point slope to slope intercept form. In other words, if the equation is rewritten to look like $y = mx + b$, what are the values of $m$ and $b$ ? $y - 8 = -5(x + 2)$
Explanation: Distribute the $-5$ in the $-5(x + 2)$ term on the right. $y - 8 = {-5x - 10}$ Isolate the y term on the left by adding $8$ to both sides. $y = -5x - 10 + 8$ Combine the constant terms on the right. $y = -5x - 2$ The equation is now in slope-intercept form, with a slope of $-5$ and a y-intercept of $-2$.